The Owl
"I need to distract this toy; they seem to be attracted to noise." - Jack after The Owl begins to guard the Kitchen The Owl, aka KESTREL O-2, is an antagonist in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance The Owl is a large avian animatronic with broad shoulders and a large head sporting a beak full of broken teeth. She has yellow accents down both arms and legs and glowing red eyes. Both eyes are framed by feather accents, creating an angry expression. Despite having feather-like adornments, the Owl is entirely composed of metal. Her appearance is mostly unchanged compared to her appearance in the first game, although she lacks the Egyptian iconography on her body. Behaviour Jack Bishop first encounters the Owl during Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten. She appears in The Warehouse alongside The Cat after the player collects the crowbar required to break the lock on the door to the Kitchen. The Owl does not patrol the area like the Cat does, but will remain stationary while turning her head to watch the player. Maintaining eye contact with the Owl causes the screen to be covered by static, eventually flashing white and blinding the player. The Owl will use this to moment to cover ground towards the player and will cause a jumpscare if she is able to catch up. The Owl will not move if the player maintains eye contact, and can only move a set distance while the player is blinded. Turning corners or putting props between the player and the Owl while backing away will slow her down enough to escape the Warehouse. The Owl is encountered for the second time in The Cafeteria where she will block access to the Kitchen. The player must return to Jack's Office and retrieve the fully charged Tablet, then use the Tablet to activate the radio in A5. The noise generated by the radio will distract the Owl and allow the player to access the Kitchen. The Owl is not encountered at all during Episode 2: Revenge or Episode 3: Biological Waste. Multiplayer The Owl is one of four animatronics playable in the Multiplayer. One player is randomly chosen to play the animatronic, at which point the goal is to hunt down and kill at least one Survivor to win. The Owl has excellent night vision so is not reliant on light sources, however the beams of light from the Survivors' flashlights can help to determine their locations. The Owl can sprint like the other animatronics and has a cannon mounted on her right arm which can kill a Survivor in one hit if it lands a headshot. She has the unique ability to disguise herself as a random Survivor for 25 seconds. This significantly reduces noise while walking and allows the Owl to approach the Survivors without suspicion. The Owl does not wield a flashlight while disguised, which can help the Survivors determine if a given player is actually the animatronic in disguise. The Owl has the lowest charge meter with the highest charge rate, and has the quietest movement of any animatronic. World of the Wild West A coat and hat can be found on a hanger in the darkest corner of Jack's Office. Interacting with these items will cause the Owl to appear wearing the hat and coat on its next encounter. Dying to the Owl at this point will award the player with the World Of The Wild West Achievement. Trivia *The player can lure the Owl away from the door to the Kitchen by maintaining eye contact long enough to get the screen to flash. This will cause The Owl to move towards the player, who can then move around the Owl to access the Kitchen. This is significantly easier and faster to follow than the intended action of distracting the Owl with the radio in A5. *The Owl's behaviour is similar to her attack patterns in the first game, as the Owl is not able to move towards the player while eye contact is maintained in both games. *The Owl can be seen on the chapter select screen for Episode 1. *Dying to the Owl for the first time will award the player with the Uuuuhuu! Achievement. *The Owl was added to the multiplayer on 26 October 2018 during Patch 0.4. *If the Owl runs out of power while disguised as a Survivor, the animation used is the same as when a Survivor is attempting to turn on a generator. *The Owl is the only animatronic not to make an appearance during Episode 3. Gallery Episode 1 Owl warehouse.png|The Owl first spawning in the Warehouse Owl_warehouse.jpg|The Owl in the Warehouse owl cafteria camera.jpg|The Owl on the Cafeteria camera owl a5 camera.jpg|The Owl on the camera on A5 Owl jumpscare.gif|One of the Owl's jumpscares Owl jumpscare 2.gif|One of the Owl's jumpscares Multiplayer Owl multiplayer.jpg|KESTREL O-2 in the Police Department Owl ui.png|KESTREL O-2's interface Owl shot.png|KESTREL O-2 attempting to shoot the Medic Owl out of power.png|KESTREL O-2 stalled after running out of energy Owl disguise 1.png|KESTREL O-2 disguised as the Medic Owl disguise 2.png|KESTREL O-2 stalled while disguised as the Support Owl stunned.jpg|KESTREL O-2 being stunned Misc Owl hat.PNG|The Owl wearing Jack's hat Episode 1.png|The Owl on the Episode select screen Promo owl.jpg|A promotional render of the Owl The Owl The Owl The Owl The Owl